kirbytendofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Kirbytendo
BIENVENIDOS A LA KIRBYTENDO AQUÍ ENCONTRARAS TODO TIPO DE NOTICIAS YA SEA DE KIRBY COMO DE OTROS PERSONAJES DE NINTENDO thumb|left ''Kirby'' Su primer juego salió para game boy y ha tenido juegos en cada uno los sistemas de Nintendo. Su habilidad especial es la de absorber a los enemigos y copiar sus ataques, similar a Ditto de Pokémon. La habilidad de copiar los ataques de los oponentes no se le otorgó al personaje Kirby hasta la segunda entrega de este juego, al comienzo sólo los absorbía y lanzaba en forma de estrella. Otra característica de él es que es el personaje más hambriento de todos en Nintendo. Su habilidad de copiar ataques le da capacidad y poder para afrontar cualquier amenaza. También tiene poderes ilimitados y ocultos que provienen de la Warp Star.Es muy popular en japon y algunas partes de América. thumb|leftOrigen: Masahiro Sakurai, quien trabajaba para HAL Laboratory, estaba pensando en hacer un juego para la consola portátil Game Boy para jugadores principiantes y que cualquiera pudiera completar. Sakurai tenía que diseñar un personaje para el videojuego y se le ocurrió hacer un globo sonriente como prototipo. A los diseñadores les agradó tanto el "globo" que terminó siendo el protagonista del juego. El globo fue nombrado «''PoPoPo''» y el juego donde iba a aparecer se llamaría «''Twinkle PoPoPo''», más tarde el personaje pasaría a llamarse «''Kirby''» y la serie en Japón se nombró Hoshi no Kirby/Hoshi no Kābī/hoshi no kaabii. Se desconocía el porqué se le cambió el nombre al personaje. Había diversas teorías de las cuales destacan que su nombre proviene de la empresa Kirby Corporation una empresa de aspiradoras y de ahí su habilidad de succionar a sus enemigos, también había rumores que indican que su nombre es en honor al asesor jurídico de Nintendo, John Kirby, de Latham & Watkins LLP, quien salvó a Nintendo de una demanda de infringimiento de derechos de autor sobre Donkey Kong presentada por Universal Studios. Ésta última resultó ser medianamente cierta ya que Shigeru Miyamoto ha declarado que al buscar un nuevo nombre para el personaje en una lista se toparon con el de «''Kirby''» y le pareció gracioso que el personaje tuviera alguna conexión con el abogado. De igual forma otro factor que influyó en esta decisión fue que en Japón se le suele poner nombres con sonidos suaves a personajes lindos pero Miyamoto pensó que «''Kirby''» tenía sonidos duros por lo que le resultó divertido ponerle este nombre al globo rosa. thumb|left ''Mario Bros (マリオブラザーズ|Mario Burazāzu|lit. ''Hermanos Mario) es un videojuego de arcade desarrollado por Nintendo en el año 1986. Fue la tercera aparición de Mario, y la primera que aparece con su nombre definitivo, ya que en Donkey Kong aparecía bajo el seudónimo de Jumpman (Saltador). Los hermanos Mario son dos fontaneros, Mario y Luigi. El objetivo del juego es derrotar a todos los enemigos en cada nivel. Los dos extremos de cada nivel tienen una característica mecánica que le permite al jugador salir por la izquierda y aparecer a la derecha, y viceversa. Cuantos más niveles crucen los hermanos Mario, mayor será la dificultad y el número de enemigos que aparecen. Al igual que muchos otros juegos de Nintendo del momento, Mario Bros. cuenta con un sistema de puntuación. Los puntos pueden ser obtenidos de varias maneras, ya sea por recoger monedas o derrotando enemigos. El jugador puede obtener puntos por derrotar a varios enemigos uno tras otro, y el jugador podrá participar en una ronda de bonos que da a él o ella una oportunidad para reunir más puntos. thumb|leftMario Bros. fue creado por Satoshi Tajiri y Mitsuharo Sato y cuya historia fue creada por Shigeru Miyamoto, principales desarrolladores del videojuego Donkey Kong. En Donkey Kong, Mario muere si cae demasiado lejos. Yokoi sugirió a Miyamoto que debería ser capaz de caer de cualquier altura, algo de lo que Miyamoto no estaba seguro, pensando que sería "poco propio de un juego". Se pusieron de acuerdo, pensando que estaría bien para él tener algunas habilidades sobrehumanas. Él diseñó un prototipo en el que Mario "saltaba y rebotaba", que lo satisfizo. El elemento de la lucha contra los enemigos de abajo se introdujo después de que Yokoi lo sugiriese, observando que sería mucho trabajo ya que había varios pisos. Sin embargo, resultó ser demasiado fácil eliminar a los enemigos de esta manera, así que los desarrolladores exigieron a los jugadores tocar (patear) a los enemigos después de haber golpeado la plataforma bajo ellos para derrotarlos. Esta fue también la forma en que se presentó a la tortuga como un enemigo, la cual se concibe como un rival que sólo podía ser golpeada desde abajo] Debido a la aparición de Mario en Donkey Kong, con un mono, un sombrero y un bigote grueso, Shigeru Miyamoto pensó que debía ser un fontanero en lugar de un carpintero, y diseñó este videojuego para reflejar eso Otro factor que contribuyó fue el escenario del juego: se trataba de una gran red de tuberías gigantes, por lo que se consideró que un cambio de ocupación era necesario thumb|leftLink (リンク, Rinku?) es un personaje ficticio y protagonista de la serie de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda de Nintendo, la cual fue creada por Shigeru Miyamoto en 1986, siendo una de las franquicias más exitosas de la empresa (hasta 2007, ha vendido más de 47 millones de copias a nivel mundial).La popularidad de Zelda ha dado lugar a varias encarnaciones de la trama original y, por ende, de Link; el personaje hizo su primera aparición en el título homónimo, como un héroe épico que lucha contra el mal. Además de los videojuegos de Nintendo, Link ha sido incorporado una variedad de productos, que van desde las historietas hasta una serie animada de televisión. En 2005, fue galardonado con una estrella en la atracción Walk of Game radicada en San Francisco, California, lugar en el que también figuran los reconocimientos de Mario y Sonic the Hedgehog.[2] Cabe destacar que en la web Gamefaqs, realizan desde 2002 unas encuestas para determinar los personajes de videojuegos más populares, llevando hasta el momento ocho ediciones, de las cuales Link ha salido ganador en cuatro de ellas thumb|left Link es considerado el mejor héroe de todo "Nintendo", además es un chico modesto y humilde, pero que posee una valentía legendaria, un atributo muy consistente con su rol como portador de la Trifuerza del Valor. En varios juegos se le han dado diferentes títulos, tales como el del "Héroe del Tiempo" a su primer nacimiento en los títulos Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask y el "Héroe de los Vientos" en The Wind Waker, ya que su heroico ejemplo ha salvado incontables vidas del mal. Es el portador legítimo de la legendaria Espada Maestra, que utiliza para vencer al mal. Link también tiene sus momentos de valentía imprudente, tales como las dos veces que intentó enfrentarse a Ganondorf en The Wind Waker y una en Ocarina of Time sin estar listo ni tener posibilidad alguna todavía de vencerlo. Canónicamente, Link es zurdo, aunque este detalle ha variado con el tiempo. El manual de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link dice que Link porta «una espada mágica en su mano izquierda, y un escudo mágico en la derecha». En A Link to the Past, Link cambia la mano con la que sostiene la espada dependiendo de si está mirando a la izquierda o derecha. Desde The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening, Link lleva la espada en la mano izquierda y el escudo en la derecha, no importando en qué dirección esté mirando. En The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, sin embargo, Link nuevamente cambia de mano dependiendo de su orientación. La figurita de Link en la galería de Wind Waker dice que su "mano preferida" es la izquierda. En la versión de Wii de Twilight Princess, Link es diestro, pero esto se debe a que el juego fue totalmente invertido, para acomodarlo mejor al modo de control, dado la mayoritaria población diestra a escala mundial. Sin embargo, en el arte oficial sostiene la espada en la mano izquierda. En la versión de GameCube, Link sigue siendo zurdo, ya que el juego mantiene el modo de control tradicional.Aunque en Skyward Sword,cambia y coge la espada con su mano derecha. thumb|left Pokémon: (ポケモン, Pokemon?) es una franquicia, que originalmente comenzó como un videojuego RPG, pero debido a su popularidad ha logrado expandirse a otros medios de entretenimiento como series de televisión, juegos de cartas, ropa, entre otros, convirtiéndose en una marca que es reconocida en el mercado mundial. Las ventas de videojuegos hasta el 1 de diciembre de 2006, habían alcanzado una cantidad de 175 millones de ejemplares (incluyendo la venta de la versión Pikachu de la consola Nintendo 64 logrando ocupar el segundo lugar de las sagas de videojuegos más vendidos de Nintendo.[2] La franquicia celebró su décimo aniversario el 27 de febrero de 2006 La saga de videojuegos es desarrollada por la compañía programadora de software japonesa Game Freak, con personajes creados por Satoshi Tajiri para la empresa de juguetes Creatures Inc., y a su vez distribuida por Nintendo. La misión en estos juegos es capturar y entrenar a los pokémon (criaturas cuya denominación da nombre al juego), que hasta la fecha alcanzan el número de 649. La posibilidad de intercambiarlos le hizo conseguir una popularidad que se plasmó en un éxito de ventas y la consiguiente aparición de una serie animada, películas y diverso merchandising como peluches, juguetes y cartas. La producción de los videojuegos, serie de anime y demás material para su distribución en occidente fue realizada en Estados Unidos por 4Kids Entertainment hasta noviembre de 2005, momento en que decidió no renovar su contrato con Pokémon USA, (una subsidiaria de Pokémon Company). Actualmente ésta supervisa todo lo referente al material de Pokémon en su distribución en occidente thumb|left Cuando el creador, Satoshi Tajiri, era joven, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era la recolección y colección de insectos Tajiri se dirigió a la ciudad de Tokio a estudiar, ya que su padre quería que fuese ingeniero. Sin embargo, a Tajiri no le agradaba la idea de estudiar y se dedicaba más a pasatiempos como los videojuegos. Pasó un tiempo y Tajiri llegó a trabajar como jugador de prueba de algunos juegos para revistas, junto a Ken Sugimori, con quien hizo una gran amistad. En 1989 crearon una revista llamada Game Freak Con el éxito de la consola NES, los dos decidieron crear algo innovador para la consola, y Tajiri decidió hacer que Game Freak se convirtiera en una compañía. Comenzó a trabajar en un juego de rompecabezas llamado Mendel Palace (conocido en Japón como Quinty), el cual fue lanzado en 1989, obteniendo buen éxito, lo cual marcó el principio de la historia de la compañía. Al año siguiente, los dos habían decidido crear un juego para la consola Game Boy. Tajiri al ver el Game Link Cable, tuvo la idea de un juego en donde se pudiera transferir información de una Game Boy a otra. Influenciado por sagas como Final Fantasy y Dragon Quest, Tajiri asoció la idea de la metamorfosis. Tajiri creó un RPG en donde los monstruos podrían evolucionar y ser transportados de una consola portátil a otra El proyecto fue enviado a Nintendo. Mientras que Tajiri era quien tenía la idea principal, Sugimori era el encargado de los diseños de los monstruos. Así mismo, recibieron consejos por parte de Shigeru Miyamoto (creador de Mario Bros.) para mejorar el juego, que en ese entonces recibía el nombre de Capsule Monster La producción de este proyecto duró cinco años. En aquel tiempo, la consola Game Boy entró en declive por la escasez de nuevos juegos, debido a que la compañía Nintendo ya no tenía más ideas para la consola portátil. Por otro lado, Game Freak estuvo con carencia de acciones y recursos, por lo que su situación entró en jaque. Luego de esto, el proyecto de Tajiri fue renombrado como Pocket Monsters. En febrero de 1996 se lanzaron al mercado Pocket Monsters Aka and Midori ("Red" y "Green") Inicialmente el juego no tuvo éxito, pero al alcanzar un año, se había llegado a la marca de millón de copias Al ver esto, Nintendo decidió enviar la serie a occidente. El nombre fue abreviado a Pokémon debido a que había una serie de Mattel conocida como Monster in My Pocket. Los juegos Pokemon Red y Blue se convirtieron en un éxito en los Estados Unidos, con más de 200.000 copias vendidas en la primera semana. El eslogan de la serie en Japón fue ¡Vamos a conseguir Pokémon! (ポケモンGETだぜ!, Pokemon Getto Daze!?), el cual se hizo famoso. En los Estados Unidos, esta frase es conocida como “''Gotta Catch'em All!”, en Hispanoamérica como “¡Atrápalos ya!” y en España; "¡Házte con todos!''" SUBIRE MAS ENCUANTE SE UNAN GRACIAS !!!! Categoría:Navegación